


Free Fallin'

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Multi, Rey Finn and Poe argue like a married...couple??, Rey is the granddaughter of Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe nearly dies, but is saved by Finn and Rey. Meanwhile, Snoke feels something in the force...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fallin'

Poe was the shittiest piece of shit to ever shit. Asking Phasma such an inappropriate question, how had that even occurred to him? He should just ask Finn for the lightsaber and chop his own leg off or something.

When he finished his dinner, he realised that he didn’t have the credits to pay for everything.

“Er, I’m with her,” Poe said, pointing to the door when the waiter came to take the dishes away. Phasma was long gone, but they knew who he was talking about.

The waiter took a step back, looking terrified.

“Cool, see youse,” Poe got up and ran out of the restaurant. Now to find Finn and Rey. Hopefully he won’t come across Phasma, Kylo or Hux. He was pretty sure at least two-thirds of that threesome would try to kill him on sight.

In fact, screw Finn for saying Hux was a dickhead. The guy might have as much personality as a Goldie, but he hadn’t tried to kill him!

Poe didn’t even know where he was, every tree looked the same and he was sure he had crossed that particular bush at least five times already. Continuously dialling for Finn or Rey, he tried getting into contact with them. He wasn’t getting much signal though, deciding to climb a tree. Man, some food would be great right now. Not that he’d just eaten or anything.

Finding a low branch, he grabbed hold of it and lifted himself up. He continued doing this until he was... well it was a long drop that was for sure. Every time he would retell this story, it would always be a different length. First ten meters. Then thirty. Then fifty. At one point he would say one hundred meters which would earn him a kick from Finn.

But it was _at least_ ten meters. That much he was going to say, no matter how much anyone else (Finn or Rey) said.

So he was up the tree, checking his comm. Signal quite good, he dialled again. “Hello?” he said into it.

“We’re headed your way,” he heard Finn say.

“How do you know where I am?” Poe asked.

“We can sense you.”

“You can sense me?” They cut off the call in the middle of Poe’s sentence. What the fuck?

Anyway, what happened next, Poe would also retell differently every time. Perhaps the most absurd being he fought a rancor on the tree and was pushed off by it. This would earn him a glare from Rey (which is all you really need from the granddaughter of Darth Vader) and he would shut up.

No, unfortunately a much more mundane incident played out.

Poe lost his footing, slipping off the tree. He was going to die! All he could hear and feel was the air swishing past and he had to close his eyes. But then he felt his descent slow. Instead of splattering onto the forest floor, he fell onto it with a small _pat_.

Finn and Rey both came running over to him, “You alright? I didn’t know you could scream that loud!” Finn said, helping him up.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Poe said, a little out of it. He had _nearly died_.

“Come on, we should head back to the ship,” Rey said.

“Ship? What ship?” Poe asked, “We didn’t have a ship!”

“Oh, we acquired one,” Finn explained, “Snoke was kind enough to lend it. We need you to fly it.”

Poe grinned, all smug, “Well I _am_ the best pilot in the galaxy!”

“Don’t get cocky,” Rey joked, leading the way back to the shuttle.

* * *

Shooting in the distance, Rivana running across the field, Snoke really had no idea what was going on. All he cared about were the two Resistance members and for them to be killed. Seemed no one could even do _that_ properly.

The failures paid for their life, suffering the dark side of the force.

And once Snoke was done, he ordered a new ship to be flown down.

Rivana, on the other hand, was most helpful. Supplying information that Kylo, Hux and Phasma had come across three enemies. Gotten into a fight. Perhaps they managed to kill the third one, but Snoke could only hope.

On the other hand, it was most likely at the Resistance knew they were on planet. A battle will break out, so he then had them call for as many Troopers as possible. Hopefully, this would be the final battle and they will destroy the Resistance.

“Look at this Rivana,” Snoke said, watching as a giant cage was brought out of a shipping cruiser. “This is your brother.”

Inside the cage was not a Dark Lizard. Snoke meant ‘brother’ in an adopted sense. A rancor was in the cage, it’s wailing and roaring probably reaching for miles.

Rivana only stared at the rancor, claws flexing in anticipation.

“Have you been providing the rancor the alcohol?” Snoke asked a Trooper.

“Yessir,” they replied, “He’s tipsy, at least.”

“Good,” Snoke said, looking into the distance, into the forest. Something was in the air. No, not the air. In the atmosphere, in every living thing. Even Rivana could feel it, giving a slow, trilling snarl.

“Are you all right, sir?” One of the troopers asked.

“There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?” Snoke looked over to the Knights of Ren, “The dark side...” his brows furrowed (or the equivalent thereof), “and the light.”

* * *

Rey, Finn and Poe all argued in the shuttle. Poe insisting he knew how to drive it. Of course they believed him, but it didn’t help that he kept hitting tree branches.

“Look, I can’t help that the trees are so close, okay? Now are we going back to base or not?” Poe could only become so much more frustrated.

“We’re not going back to base, the Resistance is starting to move out. They’ll be ready. I’ve just told you this!” Finn said, annoyed.

“So why are we even in this shuttle?” Rey asked.

“I’m heading back to base” Poe said, “I’m not heading into battle without my x-wing or Beebee!”

“Alright, alright, make it quick,” Finn said, “we don’t know when this battle will start.”

“Yeah, and we all need to be ready,” Rey said. She unclipped the blaster Han had given her off her belt. Staff. Blaster. Long range. Short range. She was set.

Finn would do fine with the lightsaber, she hoped. And Poe would have his X-Wing.

“Just, you boys stay safe, all right?” Rey said, “I don’t want to hear about any of my boys dying.”

“Unless it’s taking out the bucket heads, right?” Poe asked with a grin.

Rey chuckled, “Preferably not at all, but if you do...then you better be taking out bucket heads.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and/or kudos! <3 :D


End file.
